Romans Just Wanna Have Fun
by Me The Awesome
Summary: Who says the legionnaires of Camp Jupiter can't enjoy themselves too? They're still teenagers, after all. A series of one-shots of various shenanigans the centurions got into before the Greeks came along and messed things up. Rated Teen for a reason, please bear that in mind.


**General Warning: Take the 'Teen' rating of this story seriously. This is intended for mature readers only. There will be occasional references to sex and the like in some chapters, though not explicit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story unless mentioned, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Really, Larry? Of all the movies you could've picked?"

"What? I promised my girlfriend I'd watch it with her."

"Well, watch it with _her_, then! I don't want to watch some dumb chick-flick."

"You picked _The Nanny Diaries_ last time, so you're one to talk."

"Hey! That was a good film! Don't you dare insult my Scarlett Johansson!"

It was movie night for the centurions of Camp Jupiter, and so far it was not going well. It was Larry's turn to pick the movie this time, and he'd picked _The Notebook_, of all things. None of them were very excited.

Octavian tried to use his job as an excuse. "Well, I'm very sorry to leave but I need to go, I have some prophecies or whatever that I need to read. Have fun!"

The centurion of the Third Cohort, Hank, grabbed the skinny kid by the shirt collar. "You come back here! If I have to watch this, you're watching it with me!"

"Yeah," chimed in Tate, from the Fourth Cohort. "Besides, at the last few Senate meetings you've been doing nothing but complaining about how you've got no prophecies and you're bored out of your mind."

"I did not!" Octavian crossed his arms huffily. "Okay, well maybe I did. But perhaps today could be the day the gods decide to open up!"

"Yeah right." Larry narrowed his eyes. "You're going to watch this movie or I will _make _you."

Octavian looked at Larry's muscular frame, and then at his bony arms, then back at Larry. He sat down sullenly. _All of you are going to be sorry when I become praetor_, he thought.

Larry pushed the disc into the DVD player and jumped back onto the couch. "You got – _dude_!" he suddenly cried, snatching Dakota's Kool-Aid from him. "Don't drink on the couch. Reyna's going to kill us if you so much as think about spilling something on it."

"What can you expect of someone from the Fifth Cohort, right?" Hank rolled his eyes.

"You can just shut up!" said Dakota.

"Everyone hush," Larry said, eyes on the screen. "It's starting."

Tate tilted his head at him. "You're not seriously _looking forward_ to watching this movie, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Larry said defensively. "I told you, my girlfriend wants me to watch it."

"Do you even have a girlfriend?"

"Yes! She lives in New Rome and – and – just shut up, okay?!" He glared at the screen, face turning red.

"I'm going to blackmail you with this later," Octavian said, grinning.

"Can we just watch the stupid movie!"

**ooo**

The movie had started out great. If by great you meant completely mind-numbingly boring and cheesy. So cheesy that all centurions present wanted to tear their hair out. They were Roman soldiers, not a group of giggly teenage girls!

Octavian made a mental note to never let Larry pick movies again.

Not five minutes into the movie, the ADHD demigods began fooling around, trying to throw wads of toilet paper into an indignant Dakota's jug of Kool-Aid.

By halfway through, two of them were almost asleep, kept awake only by Larry's constant punches. They were going to wake up next morning with very bruised arms…

_None_ of them expected to end up in tears. After the credits started playing, they gaped at the screen for a good minute before Hank burst into tears. "I FUCKING HATE THIS MOVIE!" he yelled. "WHY IS IT SO FUCKING SAD?" Tate agreed by burying his head into a cushion and screaming/crying.

Dakota sniffled and tried to drink more Kool-Aid, before realizing it had run out, and he began to weep also.

Larry, grinning, looked at Octavian, who was scowling determinedly at the screen, as if silently willing himself not to betray any emotion. But alas, too late; Larry noticed something glistening on his face. "Octavian… are you… _crying_?" He dissolved into laughter. "Behold, the great and mighty augur of the Twelfth Legion! Reduced to tears by… _a chick-flick!_"

The augur turned to glower at Larry. "You little –"

Larry's grin was so huge it looked like it was going to split his face in half. "Sorry, guys. I wasn't being totally honest with you. I don't even have a girlfriend right now. I just wanted to see your reactions watching this movie, and they were _priceless_."

Four mouths gaped at him in utter shock.

"Who's the one doing the blackmailing now, huh?"

"You wouldn't –"

Larry grinned wickedly. "Yes. Oh yes I would." He cockily strolled out the room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hank shouted, barreling after him.

"I'M GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE ONE OF MY TEDDY BEARS!" Octavian shrieked, hot on his heels.

"MORE KOOL-AID!" demanded Dakota, running after them.

* * *

**Please review, tell me what was good, what was not so good, so I can improve future chapters :)**


End file.
